sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Pyra Period
Yatan was a world run by feudalism. The world was split up into clans, each only caring for their own survival. Almost all villages were run by a single clan. It was rare for villages to contain two or more, but possible. It was unheard of to have a large village because clans were so small and it was risky to expand with the risk of attacks. A place of peace for these people had always been the Kikono Mountains, a place where a pacifist group maintained a temple to The Aeratiraas, following the strongest religion in Yatan. Enemies would console with each other there, and friendships were often born there. A year after the eight Sento revolted against Kenlow, the three living traitors returned to Kenlow to rejoin his disciples. He agreed, and they were trained for another seven years. After this ten years of training, Kenlow abandoned the eighteen Sento and they were lost without his guidance. Many of the Sento left the Temple of Skies to pursue their old lives and some left pursuing something greater. The six that stayed behind in the temple did so believing they could rule the Village of Skies, the village around Kenlow's temple, better than anyone. Through constant commotion and internal wars, two of the Sento were killed and the four survivors banded together. It was rough for the survivors to mold the village in their difffering images, but they compromised where they could. Although their alliance was strong, it was created through the death of their two friends. After many developments to the village: doubling its size, creating a Samurai and Sento-ki army, and constructing a large defensive wall; the Sento's past came back to haunt them. They were still blinded by their goals to shape the village into the leading power of Yatan. Two of the Sento joined together, promising each other much, and assassinated one of the others. When the fourth Sento found out of his death, he suspected it were the other two Sento. He fled the village despite his goals for the village, favoring his own life above this goal. The two Sento, now victorious, started shaping the village to their combined image without the other two standing in their way. Their first act was to further increase their military size. This act took place 15 years after the four Sento-ki first ruled together, and 25 since they had first had their training. With such an increase in military, they did so with high hopes of using it. They dispatched it across Yatan and captured hundreds of Clan Villages and recruited thousands of people to move to their home. The Village of Skies became the Nation of Skies, and the Pyra Period was born. The Pyra Period, started by these two Sento, was the first world order to have ever been born in Yatan. Under the power of the strongest individuals in Yatan, nothing could stop it. However, no one wanted to. The large nation offered a safe place to live, without ever having to worry about attackers raiding your homes. It brought order, but it also brought war. Those who did not surrender perished. After 15 more years, the two Sento reminisced back on their time with Kenlow that started 45 years prior. They faced each other and though back on their past. They were proud of the Pyra Nation, they were proud of what they had accomplished. Yatan was finally united under their name. They hoped for peace after they took over all of the heart of Yatan. Instead, they were given darkness. A member of the Sento-ki army assassinated them both in their sleep. Without either one of them having a child, the Pyra Period ended. Following their deaths, the large Village of Skies was cut off from the large surrounding villages. The massive Sento-ki army split up into sectors and waged war against each other. Two temples were constructed for those to worship The Aeratiras, instead of having to rely on the Temple of the Skies. This new age started the Dian Period.